Creeper
|image = Creeper.png |image2 = |image_width = 300px |h1 = Information |t11 = Race |i11 = Half-Mink & Half-Fishman |t12 = Occupation |i12 = Martial Artist |t13 = Epithets |i13 = Scabbard Master |t14 = Bounty |i14 = 92.000.000 |t15 = Age |i15 = 14 |t16 = Birthday |i16 = September 10th |t17 = Height |i17 = 4' |t18 = Weight |i18 = 90 lbs |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Name |i21 = Electro Karate |t22 = Type |i22 = Martial Art |t23 = Focus |i23 = Electricity and Water Manipulation }}Creeper is a Half-Fishman Half-Mink Pirate and the Martial Artist of the Maiden Pirates. Creeper is the result of a forbidden love between a Fishman and a Mink who ran away from their homelands to be free and which sadly enough got captured into slavery. When her parents both died simultaneously of the flu which they couldn't fight off due to being overworked she in a fit of rage killed her masters and escaped her confinement, this event has traumatized and caused her to develop a personality obsessed with explosions. ''Personality 'Quirks' Wip... 'Goals' Wip... 'Problems or Flaws' Wip... History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes & Racial Abilities' Creeper is a rare Half-Mink Half-Fishman which confers upon her the abilities of both races simultaneously and which grant her naturally superhuman power, speed and endurance which is almost unrivaled. As a result of this genetic lottery win Creeper is a very capable combatant without even employing any combat style despite her relative young age. Her associated Mink and Fishman animal species are the '''Cheetah' and the Electric Eel respectively. This allows her to move in short bursts incredibly fast and generate large amounts of electricity more so than probably any natural creature due to being both a mink and having electric eel abilities. 'Electro Karate' Electro Karate is Creeper's bootleg attempt at mixing Fishman Karate and Electro, however because Creeper doesn't know either of the styles and is working off of memory and instinct it is a style which resembles neither. Creeper attempts to use this style by using the little bit of water manipulation and attacks she knows and unloading electricity into them haphazardly. Notably the electricity that creeper generates is green tinted as opposed to blue as she uses her jacket as a means of using electro since she lacks fur except for in her head. The following are Creeper's techniques. *'Creeper Punch/Kick/Headbutt': A technique where creeper will strike the opponent as a means of causing a shockwave inside their body by manipulating their water, a classic technique of fishman karate, but will also unload a large amount of electricity unto the opponent for even more damage. It mysteriously looks like an explosion when it connects. *'Creeper Explosion': A technique where creeper will dip her hand in water and fling the water at the opponent while discharging a large amount of electricity into it. The electricity will cause the water to become superheated and flash-evaporate generating a steam explosion which is directed at the opponent by the initial throw. **'Creeper Nuclear Explosion': A technique where creeper will cover herself in water and fling it in all directions while discharging a large amount of electricity into it. The electricity will cause the water to become superheated and flash-evaporate generating a steam explosion with a calm zone in the middle where Creeper rests. *'Creeper Supercharge': A technique where creeper will clasp water in her hand and input electricity into it to cause it to glow a bright white. Creeper will stare at this water and trick her brain into thinking it's the full moon awakening her mink blood and triggering Sulong. While in Sulong Form Creepers stats are all increased manifold and she can move incredibly fast, so fast as to make Soru look slow in comparison. She cannot sustain this form and technique for long and all of her techniques gain the Charged prefix becoming much stronger. 'Equipment' Creeper's main combat equipment is her jacket which is woven together with parts of her hair as a means of using the mink ability of Electro since she lacks the fur in her body to use it without assistance. Creeper is also in the possession of a dial which stores and releases water for her to use. ''Gallery Creeper.png|Creeper Sulong.jpg|Creeper Transforming Sulong Creeper 2.jpg|Sulong "Charged" Creeper Trivia'' *This character is portrayed by fanart of the minecraft mob Creeper. Category:Hybrid Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Martial Artist Category:Maiden Pirates